1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a lead frame, a semiconductor package including the lead frame, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lead frame having trenches included in a bonding part, to which a semiconductor chip is bonded, a semiconductor package including the lead frame, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wire bonding has been widely used to connect a semiconductor chip and a substrate of a semiconductor package, but during a semiconductor packaging process, the integration density of wiring increases due to an increase in the number of input/output pads. As the integration density of wiring increases, the semiconductor packaging process becomes more difficult. To address this problem, flip-chip bonding has been suggested, in which solder bumps are formed on the, e.g., entire, surface of the semiconductor chip so as to directly connect the semiconductor chip to the substrate.